


Consideration

by NickyCorina



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Rick Grimes, Bottom Rick, Boys Kissing, Death, Gay, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), Tragic Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyCorina/pseuds/NickyCorina
Summary: Rick would never have imagined he would feel something for the man who should be his enemy.  Nor would he imagine that during one of his visits to pick up supplies they would end up exchanging dubious looks.  And never, in a million years, would he imagine that they would end up in bed.





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I am in love with this ship.  
> Here is the book cover! https://prnt.sc/oi8rpi

_Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be._   


It's what Rick repeats mentally all the time, waiting for the bad man who comes after supplies. It was not something both decided, after all Negan would never discuss such things with a fool; it was imposed, dictated.

But his anxiety is not because of the malignity of the other. It has to do with the strange feeling he feels in his belly. Perversion took another name.

The door swing open. There he is, tall, pale, his eyes grim. Lucille swirls in his hand.

 _Come on, milord. Sit down at my table._ Rick would never have the guts to say it loud and clear. _Let yourself go, milord, and take your ease._

Negan moistens his lips with saliva and gives a small smile, just enough. He puts Lucille on the floor and closes the door. His boots make noise on the wooden floor, revealing his small, light steps. He sits in the chair next to Rick, as the main character, with a king attitude.

"Little Rick..." His voice trails off lazily. "I missed you."

Rick's chest seems to quiver with the beating of his racing heart.

"I did not bring my people today." He crosses his legs as he speaks, not enjoying it that much. "I am all alone."

Rick finally takes courage and looks up—and instantly regrets. Negan looks at him with some kind of strange heat, a fake patience. His loose smile reveals that it's all a staging. He raises his crossed fingers to his chin, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair.

Greediness. This is the perfect word to describe the moment.

He wants his _groupie_ _love_.

After intense minutes of silence, the exchange of glances changes; now they are staring at each other lips. They know very well what the other one thinks. Negan feels something grow inside his pants.

_It's so cold outside, it's cozy here._

With a little nod, Rick is out of control. In a heartbeat he pulls the man by the collar of his shirt, desperate to take that disgusting leather jacket off. Between stumbles, their lips lean, feeling the taste of magnificence. In a second they are in bed, fighting their boots and buttons on their shirts.

If anybody told them they would never believe it was true; never, in a million years, they both imagined that _it_ could happen in any reality. But it happened, it's happening and none of them feel bad about it. There is no time to feel anything but desire.

Negan puts the man underneath his body and distributes kisses on his neck, swearing that he can feel Rick's jugular pulsing. His hands grip him tightly, bodies twitching in tune, stirring hips and tongue.

Rick holds the body from the one on top with his legs, he doesn't want to let him go anywhere. That is the moment, _the moment._ When he feels those big hands touching him he thinks that it will be the moment of his death, that reached the apex of his life. But it has barely begun.

Skin with skin, the purest thing that exists between two people.

Negan puts his hand on Rick's cock, making an up and down movement with a maestry that can pull out deep moans from the younger one. But that is not his job.

"Go," he says, stopping suddenly. He tucks his body into bed and sends Rick to the floor. He rests both knees on the wood and Negan opens his legs.

So Rick does what he wanted to do from the first moment Negan looked at him with no blood in his eyes, during his first search for supplies in the Alexandria community. His tiny, surly smile made Rick feel that he needed him without even understanding why.

"Shit, Rick," Negan says between a long groan, "your mouth fits so well into my cock."

Rick just smiled shyly, his blue eyes tearing as they stared up at him. Negan makes him go deeper and deeper, pushing Rick's head as he pulls his light-colored hair.

When Negan feels his legs prickling and his heartbeat increasing he pulls Rick up, he doesn't want to cum now. He kisses him in a hurry and with strength while his sturdy fingers leave whitish marks on his partner's body, which will eventually turn red and then black and blue.

He pushes him onto the bed and puts him on his stomach. Negan lays his body over Rick's as he distributes kisses on his neck, with the dark blonde hair always stuck between his fingers.

"I want to hear you moaning to me," he whispers as he spits in his hand and put over his cock.

He penetrates slowly, feeling an immense pleasure when Rick groans. He increases speed and the younger one simply cannot control himself. They are, fortunately, in a house far from the others, where people don't usually walk by, nobody will hear the deep moans.

This is the best feeling the two have ever felt in their lives.

Negan hits Rick's butt, leaving the white skin extremely red and soon after caress it.

He alternates between positions, one time he is lying on the man, choking him with raciness, then is admiring the buttocks steep for him. Negan and Rick moan together.

"You're delicious," Negan whispers. "Eating you was the best idea I had."

Suddenly he stops, doesn't want to cum anytime soon. Rick sighs impatiently.

"Let me go on top."

Negan laughs softly and throws himself on the bed. Rick climbs on top of him and fits him inside. The two take a deep breath. The younger one exercises the knees while his hands are resting on his partner's chest. They stare deeply, the moans becoming melodies that only the two can fully appreciate. Negan holds Rick by the hip while feeling everything.

He sits on the bed and the two bodies touch each other, sharing skin and fluids. They kiss between their deep groans.

The bodies already smell like sweat, the room smells like sex. Negan kisses Rick's neck and collarbone as he caresses the back of his neck.

In a quick move he puts Rick on the bed and rests his knees on the mattress, placing the young man's legs on his shoulders.

This is the moment, they will reach the peak together.

The speed increases, the moans intensifies, as does pleasure. Rick tilts his head back, can't see a thing. In a deep thrust the two cum together.

Their bodies shudder, Negan falls on the chest of the younger. They exchange kisses for a few more seconds.

Negan pulls himself from Rick and kisses his wet sperm belly, wants to taste his taste. The man smiles, amazed at what he feels. Maybe that was the best sex of his life.

Negan gets up and looks for his clothes, arranging hastily. Rick does the same thing.

"Do not forget the agreement," Negan says, pulling up the zipper. He puts on the leather jacket and walk to the door. "Half of everything you have."

Rick looks at him, not knowing exactly what to feel. He bends down and picks up Lucille on the floor. He looks at Rick again before closes the door with a loud noise.

Rick knows he has to not feel anything but shame, he had sex with the man who killed his friends, but he does not. Maybe that means something.

He gets up and walks away, walking through the empty streets of his community. They are all gathered near the gate, watching the little king going out. Rick enters his house and locks himself in his room.

  



End file.
